New Rick, New Morty
by Acoustic Brick
Summary: After the events of Evil Rick and Morty, one of the evacuated Mortys falls into the hands of a Mortyless Rick.
1. Chapter 1

A Morty-less Rick, and a Rickless Morty. Takes place after the events of evil Rick and Morty.

A/N: The lead Morty will be called Môrty, just so you can tell him apart from the other Mortys. The lead Rick will be called Rîck, for the same reason.

Disclaimer: Indeed, **I am not the owner of the Rick and Morty world.**

* * *

The building was like an adoption center, filled with Mortys that were evacuated, each with a yellow shirt and jeans. They sat on benches, or along the walls, waiting. Waiting for a Rick to come along and take them, or perhaps to be recruited into some alien labor force. The Mortys were supposed to be taken to their home planets, but some Ricks couldn't resist the profit potential, not to mention the fact that it would take a lot of effort to get each Morty home, which quite a few Ricks were willing to neglect.

The first Rick that came was quick. He came in with some sort of measuring device, and scanned a few Mortys, before grabbing one, paying an amount of money to their 'handler', and leaving with the dazed teenage boy. Later, a group of aliens had come and grabbed ten Mortys, before also paying and egressing into a work van.

Before the week was over, there were only about thirty Mortys left in this center. This one in particular was quite happy to be left alone. Unlike the other Mortys, who sat dazed, staring at the door, this Môrty was calm, and read a book. He had no Rick where he was from; they had likely died in his universe, and so he had to familiarize himself with these new concepts. As a result, this Morty was reading a copy of 'Rules for Ricks'. According to their handler, a scruffier-looking Rick, most of the Ricks never read it, but it should give him the basic idea of how the system was supposed to work. And that it did, clarifying the multiple universes, and the uses of a Morty.

The door then opened, revealing a very normal-looking Rick. The eyes of every Morty, except for this one who was reading, swiveled immediately to the spikey-haired figure, and because Môrty stood apart with his book and demeanor, Rîck's attention was drawn immediately to him.

Môrty knew that the Rîck was there, but chose to ignore him in favor of reading his book. He was on rule #17, with the heading of "No Rick can harm another Rick or his Morty". Clearly that rule had been violated several times. Ricks probably wouldn't follow the rules, even if they knew what they were, mused Môrty.

The Rick in the room approached Môrty, who upon noticing this set his book down, and made eye contact. He noticed that this Rick seemed different than the other Rick's, and was not sporting an angry expression, rather, a more melancholy one. As Rîck came to be but a foot away from Môrty, Môrty instinctively held out his hand palm up. He didn't know why he did it, but he did.

Rîck's eyes had widened, before softening some. The Rick set his hand in Môrty's, and their fingers entangled, then Rîck pulled him up from where he sat, and took him to the counter. "I'll have this one," he said, handing over a check, and pulling Môrty out the door.

Somewhat dazed, it was only as Rîck had already started the vehicle and was hovering that Môrty remembered the book he had left behind. It was trivial, but somewhat regrettable at the same time.

Môrty glanced over to Rîck as they went through a green portal. The Rick looked barely different from the base Rick template, and Morty wondered what odd quirk might surface. Was he completely sadistic? Did he have a crushingly low self-esteem? Before Môrty's imagination could wander too much, Rîck spoke, "I know this is a bit sudden Môrty, but uh, you are my Morty now."

Môrty nodded, "So I had gathered."

"What, no protest? No long monologue on how unfair it is, or how you enjoyed hanging out with the other Mortys?"

"No sorry, I-I'm more of an introvert..."

"An introvert huh, well so am I. I guess that's what sets us apart from the other Ricks and Mortys eh? I don't have a Morty in my universe by the way, he was never born. Care to tell me what happened to your Rick?"

"I have no idea, I never met him. I-I didn't even know Ricks existed until I was kidnapped by Evil Rick."

"Ah."

The car lapsed into silence, as both parties ran out of things to say. True to their natures, they were both clueless on what to say next.

They eventually arrived at an Earth that looked remarkably like Môrty's, descending and parking in the garage of a house that looked-also-remarkably like Môrty's.

"Since Morty doesn't exist here, you don't have a room," explained Rîck, "You will have to sleep on the couch until I get Beth and Summer to clear an area for you. Uh, everyone here is mildly depressed, um, j-just ignore that I guess. You can hang out and do anything, I'll just be- be in the garage."

Môrty nodded, and checked the time. It was approaching dark, so he grabbed a blanket from a closet and tucked himself into bed, or rather couch. He was still assimilating the events of the day, and barely minded his sleeping environment. He was quite fine with the couch. And after a while he drifted into sleep.

* * *

Rîck wiped sweat from his brow as he finished his projects for the night. He could see only darkness outside, and knew he should get rest. He left the garage, intending to go straight to his room, before heading to the living room to check on Môrty.

Môrty was wrapped in blankets, and looked very cozy on the couch. Rîck approached, slightly unsure of how to treat his new grandson. Perhaps a symbol of affection would be appropriate? Rîck remembered kissing Beth on the forehead many times as she slept in her youth. Smiling to himself, he pressed his lips to Môrty's forehead, before heading up to his room.

Getting a Morty was likely the best idea he had in ages, Rîck mused to himself, after all, he had kind of needed a change in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that there is little confusion with all the Ricks and Mortys, the spelling of their names will now return to normal :)

Morty woke up to a poke, before hearing the familiar, yet different, voice of Summer. She sounded the same, but her tone was different. A bit lower, and less exclamatory. He was surprisingly fine with this.

"Grandpa Rick, did you bring another stranger into the house again? You can't keep doing this."

"It's fine Summer, we're adopting him."

"Adopting...? Oh, well, okay. Jus-Just be sure to tell Mom."

Morty as not expecting this subdued response of Summer, but remembered that this world would be slightly different from his.

"Will do Summer."

When Summer left the room, Morty pushed the sheets off of his body, and made eye-contact with Rick. Rick just shrugged, and spoke, "You doing fine Morty? Cause like, you were just ripped from your family and put into a strange sorta pseudo-reality. You know, I-I-I probably wouldn't be fine if I were you, so, you holding up okay?"

Morty nodded, "Y-yeah Rick, I'm fine. Just a bit strange seeing my sister so... so..."

Rick finished for him, "Calm, tranquil. Not-loud. I said before, everyone in this universe is mildly depressed. No offense, but you're pretty quite. Y-y-you'll probably fit right in. Now let's get some breakfast and introduce you to my daughter."

Morty muttered just loud enough for Rick to hear, "It's weird because I've most certainly met her before."

Rick sighed, "It's weird to me too, because I know we both know the same people who don't know the other of us, and we don't know each other, nor the people that the other of us knows."

"I-I don't really know exactly what you said, but I get you," said Morty in response. Metaphorical smoke trailed from his ears.

"That's the spirit, now let's go, I think Beth's making bacon for brekkie."

They entered the kitchen, where indeed, Beth was making bacon and pancakes. There was also a pan with three eggs being basted. She glanced at Morty, before glaring at her dad and speaking sharply, "Dad, did you bring another strange person into our house?"

Unlike Summer, Beth's voice was as Morty remembered it, with little restraint. He wondered if she suffered less from the aspect of this world. On the other hand, it made Morty flinch to experience his mother not recognizing him.

"Relax Beth, he's just gonna live with us from now on. I adopted him."

"From where?!"

"Well, you see... I was- I was passing by this adoption center, and they were giving out free kittens, and Morty here was one of the children giving out- out free kittens."

An awkward pause passed between the room as Rick un-awkwardly formulated the rest of his story, clearly oblivious to the fact that no one was impressed. Even Summer looked up from her phone and raised a brow in their direction.

"And then Morty- Morty here says [Rick imitates Morty's voice in a poor falsetto], 'Y-you know, i-i-it would be cool if- if like someone would adopt us- and why are we giving out kittens anyway?! We- we should be getting adopted, y-you know? We should give out each other instead!' and so to appease this- this poor child I adopted him. Yep. Got aaallll the paperwork done in ten minutes. He lives _here_ now. _Also he likes to read, and kinda needs a room somaybeweshouldcleararoomforhimsoon_."

Rick said the last part quickly and quietly, obviously implying that something needed to be done. Beth sighed, "Fine Dad, but how are we going to deal with sending him to school and pay for his college and all of those things?"

"Trust me Beth, I've got it all- all worked out."

She gave him the look.

He returned it.

And he had won this argument, "Alright Dad... We'll clear one of the storage rooms for him. Wait- if **you** adopted him does that make him my brother?"

Morty suddenly felt the urge to laugh at this sudden strange turn-out, and his shoulders trembled as he attempted to hold it in. Rick seeing Morty in good humor also chuckled a bit, "No Beth, let's just say you're his Mom and I'm his guardian-grandpa Rick."

Summer chimed in monotonously, gaze focused on her phone "Does that make me his sister or his niece?"

"Sister," answered Morty this time, "Definitely my sister."

Summer squinted at him suspiciously, "Okay, as long as you aren't into some weird step-sister fetish, I don't want you hitting on me."

Morty put his hands up defensively, grossed-out, "Ick, no- no way! I'll definitely not hit on you!"

"What, are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No!" cried Morty desperately.

Rick and Beth looked at the exchange. Beth commented, "Well, they seem to be doing just fine. Acting like siblings already."

Rick shrugged, "I mean if that's how you think siblings act then sure, they're doing golden."


End file.
